OS - Des retrouvailles
by Erizu-sama
Summary: L'un est un détective travaillant activement pour le bien. L'autre est dans la mafia, se fait craindre par tous et a trop tué pour pouvoir être pardonné. Hormis leurs pouvoirs surnaturels, tout semble les opposer. Pourtant, un lien aussi fort que fragile semble les lier...


Bonjour/bonsoir !

Ce one shot est le premier que je poste sur cet animé. Et c'est d'ailleurs le tout premier en français, donc j'espère être à la hauteur !

C'est un one shot sur **Dazai** et **Akutagawa**. C'est un **yaoi** , du coup. Pas mal de pairings sont possibles avec ce manga et ses personnages donc je suppose que beaucoup ont des préférences.

Mais je trouve qu'ils iraient bien ensemble, alors j'ai eu envie d'écrire dessus.

J'espère que ça vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _ **« Des retrouvailles »**_

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant quelques semaines que presque tout le Japon était acculé par toute cette pluie. Il faisait un temps maussade, et ce sans répit. Nuit et jour, il pleuvait. Parfois, des orages s'abattaient sur certaines villes, sans faire trop de dégâts. C'était une de ces mauvaises périodes où les Dieux semblaient se déchaîner, sans que personne n'ait rien demandé. Ou sans que qui que ce soit n'ait fait quelque chose de mal en particulier. Mais le temps était triste, rendant le ciel grisâtre et le vent plus cinglant que d'ordinaire. Cela se répandait alors directement sur l'humeur des gens. Ils étaient aussi invivables que ce semblant de tempête.

Ce n'était pas violent. Mais ce n'était pas agréable non plus. Peut-être que certains pensaient que c'était normal. Après la pluie, le beau temps.

Mais lui, ce qu'il se demandait, c'était si il pouvait mourir en restant trop longtemps sous cette pluie ? Non, non ! Ce serait horrible, comme suicide ! Il ne pouvait pas se permettre une chose pareille. Il n'y prendrait aucun plaisir. Et puis, bien qu'il devait avouer qu'il voulait tester les différentes façons de se suicider sans souffrir, se suicider sans y trouver un minimum d'intérêt n'avait rien de passionnant pour lui !

Et dans tous les cas, il avait décidé il y a bien longtemps déjà que rien ne valait un suicide entre amoureux ! Ce devait être beaucoup plus intéressant. Et quitte à mourir, autant être deux, non ?

Il n'avait jamais vraiment connu la solitude. Toujours entouré, aidé, et sauvé… Il n'était pas seul, quoi qu'il puisse penser. Ce n'était pas une donnée qu'il pouvait contredire. Même dans son passé, il ne l'avait pas été. Alors c'était encore moins le cas à l'heure actuelle. Se suicider… Cette notion l'intéressait grandement. Et il valait mieux ne pas lui en demander les raisons. Il mettrait sûrement des heures pour en expliquer pleinement les motifs. Mais se suicider amenait à mourir. Et après ? Que se passe-t-il, après ? On se retrouve seul, en haut, face à la vie qu'on a vécu auparavant ? Confronté à nos souvenirs et nos échecs… Non, vraiment, ce n'était pas une perspective qui l'enchantait.

Si mourir signifiait une chose pareille, il voulait être avec quelqu'un. Si vivre ça était obligatoire, alors il ne voulait pas être seul. Et qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mieux, alors, que d'être accompagné de la personne qu'on aime, dans une situation telle que celle-ci ?

– À quoi est-ce que tu penses, encore ?

Pas le moins du monde étonné par l'entente de la voix d'une personne, alors qu'il se retrouvait seul au fond d'une ruelle éloignée de la ville et mal éclairée, il se retourna de l'autre côté de l'allée pour se retrouver face à un cul-de-sac. Et face à la personne qu'il attendait.

Face à celui qu'il lui faudrait si jamais il se suiciderait pour de bon.

– Quelle question, Akutagawa !

Le brun soupira tout en resserrant les pans de son long manteau noir.

– Tu ne peux pas penser à autre chose qu'au suicide, Dazai ?

Ses yeux noisettes rencontrèrent ceux de son homologue. Une couleur aussi grise que le ciel, bien qu'à son plus humble avis, leur couleur était on ne peut plus magnifique et envoûtante dans son regard. Il le captivait, le pétrifiait. Il pourrait tout faire pour ses yeux. Mais aussi pour son visage, son corps, sa personne toute entière. Même sa voix, si douce et belle, qui semblait être le contraire effrayant de son pouvoir.

Il ne put s'empêcher de rire face à sa question, bien qu'il mit du temps pour le faire. Il le perturbait beaucoup trop, il fallait l'avouer…

– Je suis démasqué… Enfin, pour une fois, j'y pensais d'un autre point de vue.

L'autre garçon, de deux ans son cadet, ne parut pas étonné. Pourtant, une lueur de curiosité pouvait se lire dans son regard. Il était intrigué.

Il avait toujours été intrigué par Dazai Osamu. Il était si différent. Bien sûr, il l'était par son pouvoir. Mais son comportement était une intrigue à lui tout seul. Il n'était pas comme les autres. Il avait des sentiments, des émotions, comme tous les autres humains, bien sûr. Pourtant, quelque chose de bien différent demeurait chez lui. Et Akutagawa n'avait jamais réussi à mettre le doigt dessus. Il adorait comme il détestait cela.

– De quel point de vue ?

– Amoureux.

Le détective vit avec délice le brun hausser un sourcil. Si il y avait bien une chose qu'il adorait, c'était le taquiner lui. Bien sûr, il aimait également beaucoup embêter Kunikida, son collège et, au fond, ami. Mais avec le membre de la mafia, cela avait un tout autre impact.

Son visage était toujours fermé. Les seules émotions qui avaient une place sur son visage étaient la joie quand il combattait ou la colère lorsque ses plans se trouvaient contrariés. Mais lui, et il s'en rendait bien compte, avait le pouvoir de casser cette barrière et de pouvoir créer de nouvelles facettes à son visage.

Il voulait tout voir de lui, lui faire tout dire, lui faire faire des choses qui paraissaient à première vue inimaginables.

Comme quoi, il n'y avait pas que la perspective du suicide qui pouvait le divertir au plus haut point.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

– Je réfléchissais avec qui je pourrais me suicider, si c'était à deux. Oh, bien sûr, il est question de suicide avec une personne que j'aime, bien entendu !

Une brise fraîche vint caresser doucement son visage souriant, lui procurant par la même occasion d'innombrables frissons sur tout le corps.

Il détestait vraiment ce temps… Complètement maussade et déprimant. Tout à fait apte aux suicides, meurtres, et autres joyeusetés !

– Et quelle est cette personne ?

Dazai réprima tant bien que mal le grand sourire qui voulait naître sur ses lèvres. Il posait vraiment une question pareille ? Il en était sûr ? Franchement… Il pouvait faire croire ce qu'il voulait. Être même la pire des ordures s'il le désirait. Mais ce côté de sa personnalité ne le trompait pas lui.

Il était là et il le regardait, stoïque, sans la moindre émotion transperçant son regard. Mais le détective savait très bien qu'il savait qui était cette personne. Et que, autrement dit, il jouait un peu. Enfin, ça restait tout de même léger, Akutagawa n'avait en soi pas que ça à faire.

Mais il voulait une chose, et il venait très bien de lui faire comprendre.

– Je sais que tu n'aimes pas les devinettes… Et puis, tu es trop intelligent, tu devines tout bien trop vite ! Autant te donner la réponse maintenant, dans ce cas.

Dazai se dirigea vers le brun dont quelques mèches étaient blanches, franchissant les quelques pas qui les séparaient. Le bruit de ses pas dans les flaques d'eaux lui rappelait à quel point ils étaient seuls. À quel point cette rue était calme. Comme si le temps, l'espace, et tout autour d'eux leur appartenait. Comme si, à ce moment-là, ils étaient les seuls maîtres.

Mais pas les maîtres d'eux-mêmes.

Arrivé face à lui, il ne put retenir un petit sourire en coin sur ses lèvres. Ce qui, automatiquement, fit froncer les sourcils d'Akutagawa.

– Quoi ?

– Rien du tout, voyons.

Dazai était plus grand que lui. La différence n'était pas énorme, mais cela l'amusait beaucoup. Après tout, entre les deux, n'importe qui dirait que c'était le mafieux qui dominait. Cela se sentait. Toute sa personne était imposante et forçait au respect, peut-être même à la peur pour certains. Mais niveau taille, il n'y avait pas à en discuter, c'était le châtain qui dominait. Pour son plus grand plaisir d'ailleurs.

Il posa sa main sur son épaule et appuya légèrement dessus, lui faisant comprendre la marche à suivre. Le brun recula, jusqu'à ce que son dos percute doucement le mur derrière lui. Il savait que cette position ne lui plairait que moyennement, puisqu'elle l'entravait dans ses mouvements et le mettait un petit peu dans une position de soumission. Enfin, selon son point de vue. Mais il n'en dit rien. Dazai non plus, ne parla pas.

Ils n'avaient plus vraiment envie de parler. Les mots n'étaient pas nécessaires et ne faisaient pas le poids, face à leurs futures actions.

Dazai remonta sa main dans les cheveux du brun, se délectant de leur douceur contre ses doigts. Il vit les yeux de son homologue se plisser délicieusement, ce qui ne put que lui procurer une irrésistible sensation au creux du ventre.

Il était envoûté, ensorcelé, subjugué.

C'est alors que le brun, voulant certainement prendre le contrôle de la suite des événements, agrippa le long manteau marron du détective et le fit légèrement se pencher.

La pluie se mit à tomber, mais ils ne l'entendirent pas. En cet instant, ils étaient déconnectés de toute réalité. Le monde extérieur n'existait plus. Il n'y avait plus qu'eux sur cette terre. Plus que leurs lèvres se rencontrant.

La sensation de sentir la bouche de l'autre sur la sienne les enivrait tous les deux. Ils adoraient cela et en voulaient tout de suite plus. Encore et encore. Les deux hommes, trop impatients, et en manque de ce touché qu'ils aimaient tant, laissèrent leurs émotions les envahir.

Akutagawa ouvrit légèrement sa bouche, laissant passer la langue de Dazai, pour qu'elle puisse rencontrer la sienne. C'était chaud et ça contrastait merveilleusement bien avec la température qui régnait dehors. Ils commençaient à être trempés mais ils s'en fichaient. Bien que les cheveux du brun étaient mouillés de la racine jusqu'aux pointes, Dazai ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'ils étaient incroyablement doux.

Dans un élan de passion, il plaqua le brun plus férocement contre le mur derrière lui et passa sauvagement sa main dans ses cheveux. Ils allaient bientôt tout deux manquer d'air alors autant en profiter maintenant. Bien qu'il savait qu'ils recommenceraient encore beaucoup de fois après cela.

La main froide d'Akutagawa empoigna sa nuque et sembla lui brûler la peau. Il adorait ça. Il voulait qu'il le touche encore, partout, et si possible pour toujours. Cette sensation était grisante et emballait son cœur comme jamais. Encore plus que lorsqu'il sentait sa vie ou celle de ses camarades en danger.

Bientôt, les deux jeunes hommes durent interrompre leur baiser, à bout de souffle. C'est quand leurs lèvres se décollèrent l'une de l'autre qu'ils reprirent conscience de leur environnement. Et qu'ils constatèrent à quel point ils étaient trempés, bien que la pluie était loin d'être violente.

– Quel temps horrible, n'est-ce pas ?

Dazai, surpris de la question du garçon face à lui, le regarda plus attentivement. Il remarqua alors qu'il avait légèrement penché sa tête en arrière, ses yeux perdus dans l'étendu du ciel. Alors le détective en fit de même, laissant des gouttes d'eaux se répandre sur son visage.

– Oui, horrible… Aussi horrible que le fait d'être séparé de toi.

Il continua de fixer le ciel, bien qu'il sentit les yeux gris de l'autre le regarder intensément. Il ne voulait pas baisser les yeux. Pas maintenant.

– Alors reviens dans la mafia.

– Et toi, quitte-la.

C'est après ces paroles qu'il décida de baisser les yeux. Pour rencontrer le regard contrarié et irrité de Akutagawa. C'était un sujet tabou entre eux. Depuis que Dazai était devenu détective, ça l'avait toujours été. Mais pourtant, dès qu'ils se voyaient, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'en parler. Ils tentaient, l'un comme l'autre, de se convaincre.

En vain. Car même le lien qui les unissait ne faisait pas tout. Deux personnes différentes, oui, mais tout de même unies. Bien que finalement, leur façon de faire et leurs idéaux les séparait parfois.

Quand Dazai était entré dans la mafia, il était tombé amoureux d'Akutagawa. Et ce dernier également. Et lorsque le châtain avait quitté la mafia, ce lien les maintenant tout deux s'était cassé.

Il s'était brisé pour mieux se reformer par la suite. Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'ils ne pouvaient pas être séparés l'un de l'autre.

– Hey, Akutagawa, tu veux savoir quelque chose ?

Le brun le regarda, la mine interrogative, alors qu'il enfouissait ses mains dans son manteau, à cause du froid qui se renforçait dehors.

– Je t'aime encore plus que le suicide. Je t'aime au-delà de tout et plus que n'importe qui.

Les lèvres du mafieux bougèrent. Légèrement, et doucement. Jusqu'à former un sourire. Un sourire si discret qu'une personne qui n'aurait pas l'habitude de le voir et de l'observer ne l'aurait pas remarqué.

– Une personne normale t'aurait giflé pour mélanger suicide et amour dans tes paroles à un tel moment.

– Heureusement pour moi que ce n'est pas ton cas, quel homme chanceux je suis !

Les vêtements trempés, le cœur battant, ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, à l'abri des regards et du monde dangereux et sombre qui les entourait.

Sombre pour les autres, mais pas pour eux, car leur amour avait toujours su les éclairer. Toujours.


End file.
